


Alfred from Cyberlife

by MintHero



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Crossover, Light Angst, M/M, Robots, Romance, Science Fiction, Swearing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintHero/pseuds/MintHero
Summary: Detroit AU: Arthur Kirkland hated androids that much that he couldn't imagine he would work with one.





	Alfred from Cyberlife

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, that's it... Hetalia x Detroit crossover. Isn't it odd? But I fell in love with a story of androids and those characters that I found an idea to write this with my OTP from precious Hetalia. Hope you enjoy this shortcuts! :3  
> That's my first step in writing in English, so you have all rights to criticize me :D  
> And yes, that's also me. I don't steal from myself xD  
> https://firestaar.tumblr.com/post/175288913495/alfred-from-cyberlife

There were two things Arthur hated about working in the police: a) you can’t drink beer in the office b) that bloody Antonio considers Arthur to be a goddamn android lover. And when Arthur could beat the first point by hiding some bottles in his chests, the second reason ruined his whole lesscolours life. 

Despite Arthur took every affair connected with those bloody robots, the real hell started when the first wave of aggressive androids attacking their owners. Yes, they pinned up a fucking android to his business. The bloody android from the bloody States. Did Arthur mention how he was enthusiastic over Americans even more than over androids? 

Kirkland could remember their first meeting with the android: he (or it) managed to find Arthur in his favorite pub, interrupted his perfect date with the Irish whiskey and the final football cup. He introduced himself as Alfred. The android sent by Cyberlife. He seemed to be different from those ones who had been met by Arthur before: irritating smily, emotionally unstable and what was more important – too loud for an ordinary android. Despite that Arthur perfectly knew that those machines couldn’t feel anything. They’re nothing more than a bin with SO LOUD IRRITATING LAUGH. 

Also Alfred really brought a real surprise by mentioning his surname. No android could have it. As he said he liked an American football player Frank Jones, so he took his surname. What a stupid thing…

“So when we start our work?”, oh yes, he was there. Just the next table.  
“When you leave me alone with my own business”, barked Arthur stunning into his computer and trying not to pay attention. By the way, why the hell almost all androids were so good looking? Alfred had golden hair with a funny strand on his top (was it a defect?) . Those pure blue eyes seemed to be so deep and wise, but they belonged to the android – a machine without feelings. If only he had been a human, things would have been simpler and Arthur would have allowed himself to ask Alfred for a date(well, just MAYBE). 

“Do you consider a bottle of whiskey in your chests as a business? I can sure you I don’t drink alcohol”.  
“How did you fucking find out? Did you searched my table?!”  
“Not really, dude” Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed because of that dude, but Alfred didn’t care about that continuing his speech in a fast temp and with a stupid bright smile. “I have just scanned it a little bit”.  
“You stupid bastard! I’ll-“  
“Good morning, gentlemen!”

Another wanker came for Arthur’s soul. Captain Antonio had a great mood this morning. He had a proper smirk on his lips and a heat in his eyes.

“Get off, I still blame you for what you’ve done with me”, grumbled Arthur.  
“You’re welcome, Arthur! I hope you’ll get along, guys!” he was still smirking surely knowing what he was doing.  
“Arthur is a nice partner, sir!”, announced Alfred, with a puppy happiness in his sight. Arthur was watching at the flashing LED on his temple. It was pure blue. “He said I could get lost any time I want”.  
“Oh really?”, smiled Antonio “So kind of him to give you such a freedome!” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Okay, I need to go now. Start your work now”. 

For a moment Arthur believed Alfred’s laugh to be the most irritating thing in the whole fucking world. But now he could hear his giggling. 

“You did it in a purpose, right?”, asked Arthur angrily.  
“He totally like you working here” now Alfred’s expression was more curious and less stupid as usual. Just like a real android had. Or wait, he was an android “By the way, why does he have somebody’s DNA on his coat? I scanned it and it appeared to belong a worker with a name Lovino-“

Arthur burst out laughing. 

“So that’s how to make you laugh. I’ll remember that”, announced Alfred without any shame.  
“Never mind, let’s get down business.”

And from that very moment everything had started. 

***

“Can I express my feelings?”  
“You don’t have any”  
“But I can’t ignore your perfect skill in solving-“  
“No, you can”.  
“And your mind actions while working here-“  
“No”.  
“What do you mean by saying no?“  
“No flirting for you, young man”.

Arthur was sure if androids had had an ability to blush, Alfred would have been totally red all the time they work together, which actually means all the time. After a month of work Arthur almost got used to android’s unusual behaving. 

Once he called Alfred just a fucking bin (or something else, Arthur gave that robot too many nicknames to remember) and he started using that as his middle name.  
What an idiot. 

They continued working in a perfect silence. Only Arthur was sometimes staring at Alfred as he was something precious.  
But still the android Arthur hated so much. 

***

“Sorry, Arthur... I failed so much”.  
“Shut up, idiot, you hurt”.

Arthur was carrying Alfred to his car through a big junkyard where they had their last mission. 

“That’s okay, I can’t feel any pain”.  
“Yes you can”.

Alfred stared at him with a shock. 

“Yes, you can hear me, Alfred Fucking Jones. I’ve mistaken. You can feel… something”.

It was the first time Arthur was glad to see Alfred’s smile in this very dull day when their mission was wasted and the group of weird androids ran away. 

But still there was something special. Here and now. He forced to fight with himself telling how androids ruined his life and how one of them made everything brighter. 

A slight kiss was perfect now. Alfred’s lips were cold, but still soft and silky. They rain drops covered Jones’ face. Arthur could feel it now. Now he was holding not just a weight of some sort of plastic, but something more. 

“I’m alive”, whispered Alfred.  
“Yes, you are”. 

The rain continued to pour, so their affair wasn’t ended.


End file.
